Unnown
Unnown is a recurring antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares. His real and true form isn't known which is why many people call him "Unnown". He is somewhat of a ghost who can posses multiple people all at once. He can even shape-shift into random people. Although he is a spirit, he can still be somewhat killed off by being defeated or some sort of spell that can curse him forever. He ends up being defeated twice and soon even ends up being deceased. Physical Appearance Nobody knows what Unnown really lookes like since he is more of a spirit that can't be seen that well. History Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest Unnown manages to eradicate almost all of Milky Star Town by using an item known as the "Eradicator Coin". He possesses Chef Kawasaki and captures Kirby. He proceeds to taunt him and challenge him to a "gourmet race" which Kirby agrees to do. Unnown possesses King Dedede in order to gain more speed during the race. They then head out to Nutty Noon in order to begin the race. Unnown explains Kirby the three main obstacles of the race being The Menacing Gate, Ripper's Highway, and Evening Bay. After the explanation, they begin the race which Unnown struggles on the first obstacle. Unnown falls off the gate and his body manages to flee from King Dedede's. He ends up being on the Luncheon Tree and ends up being attacked by a random Luncheon Tree Waddle Dee and falls off. He later gets Dedede's body back and manages to catch up to Kirby. Before he can reach the finish line, Kirby easily manages to reach the finish line before Unnown reaches it. Unnown begins to feel defeat and soon fades off. Attack from Scarfy Once again, Unnown reveals himself. This time he tells Kirby that his friend Stella was just an illusion that he created all along. Unnown is currently possessing Lucas while telling him this. They begin to fight and immediately, Unnown is at a disadvantage being hit by both Kirby and Meta Knight. Unnown accepts defeat again and finally vanishes off. Personality Unnown is a rather evil spirit. He always tries to get his way and likes to play and trick his enemies. Unnown can be clumsy when trying to do his evil plans and sometimes doesn't even know what he is doing. This makes him a very oblivious spirit and never knows what is actually going to happen when doing these evil plans. Power and Abilities Unnown has shown only one ability throughout Milky Star Nightmares. * '''Possession: '''Unnown's most notable technique is to be able to possess any person that he wants to. He can even possess multiple people all at once which makes him a more difficult spirit to handle. Trivia * Unnown was going to be a species and not a singular person. * It was planned for Unnown to play a bigger role in Attack from Scarfy, he was going to be a major antagonist instead of a recurring one. Category:Characters Category:Deceased